The present invention is directed to mobile devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide one or more antennas embedded into headsets and/or earphone for mobile devices.
In recent years, portable communication devices, such as mobile phone, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, have become ubiquitous. Many people carry their cellular phone with them for their daily activities. The functions of these portable communication devices grow from voice communication, texting, and personal information management to games, social networking, multimedia entertainment, and others.
One use of portable communication devices has been watching videos and/or other multimedia contents. For example, to watch videos on a cell phone, the user can (1) preload the video content onto the cell phone; (2) stream the video over the data network; or (3) receive video/television broadcast signals over the air.
There are pros and cons with each of the options above. But it is to be appreciated that playback television broadcast signals is an attractive option, where available, for users. This is because users are able to watch fresh contents without congesting the data network.
Over the past, various types of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have been proposed to receive television broadcasting. One of the challenges for those products is to have an antenna that is capable of receiving good signals and at the same time portable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have novel antennas for mobile devices.